Rapidly growing computer technology and network technology have made the Internet and instant messaging service available to average people, and started to play an increasingly important role in their everyday life. Furthermore, as wireless network technology is widely accessible, more and more mobile software applications have also been developed to serve the need of average Internet users better.
As our society enters an information age, competition among businesses has changed to involve many different aspects, such as brand name, product function, product quality, and public image. Such a change of the competition is closely related to different communication and advertising options that have emerged due to the rapidly growing computer and network technology. Basic elements of communication and advertising (e.g., content provider, content, content receiver and content format) are normally limited by and reflect the culture and the technology at a specific period of time in a specific region.
In existing communication for internet media delivery, various media service providers (e.g., Yahoo or YouTube) provides media content to their clients by incorporating a link to media content on its webpage scripts or media player. These media service providers manage the media content provided by different content providers via a media management system. When a user browses a webpage or video, the corresponding webpage or the media player will automatically extracts the linked media content, and display the media content according to a predetermined media format. These content providers are optionally distinct from the media service providers, and the media service providers may thereafter claim service credits from the content providers after they have delivered the content successfully to the intended audience.
However, most existing communication processes for delivering media content to intended audience are one-directional processes, and the intended audience cannot interact with the media service provider or the content providers based on the medium content. Rather, the audience merely receives the media content passively. Thus, the information delivery efficiency is significantly compromised between a media service provider and its audience.